


At the last moment

by Ruiskukka



Category: CountryHumans, Countryballs, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiskukka/pseuds/Ruiskukka
Summary: The last days of the outgoing year. Everyone is in a hurry. Only one person is walking slowly through the snow-covered streets with a single flower in his hand.
Relationships: USSR/Finland
Kudos: 5





	At the last moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [В последний миг](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/585820) by Ruiskukka. 



It's the last days of December and soon everyone will be greeting the new year with smiles, fireworks and promises that few will keep in the future. A lot of people are fussing and trying to get ready for the upcoming holiday buying everything what need. Only one person is walking slowly through the noisy streets of the snow-covered city. He had nowhere to hurry, so he walked with a measured and easy gait. The snow crunched softly under his feet, but it could barely hear it.

The day was sunny. But we can say that the sun was false. Since it did not bring any heat, but only shone nastily in the eyes. A frosty breeze was blowing, which stung skin unpleasantly.

The man turned off the main street and continued his winter walk. He was dressed warmly, like everyone else: a white overcoat that fell to his knees, black warm pants and white half-boots. And in his hand he held a red flower.

The farther the country moved away from the main street, the quieter it became. And the Scandinavian liked the prospect very much. Especially when it reaches its destination, the Northern country will have nothing to worry about, because it is unlikely that anyone will go to the cemetery on such days. Except, of course, for himself. That's where he was going.

At some point, he did not notice how he began to go there. Namely, to his old friend. Although they had been enemies for time during the second man's lifetime. However, after the wars, when the rage stopped beating in his head and his mind cleared, he believed that it was even possible to establish a relationship and become friends again. ~~Or even more.~~ But Finn didn't have the courage to take the plunge, and he kept waiting for the right moment to do it. But the Soviet Union died. Fell apart, to be more precise. And the North country will sick of its cowardice and indecision. After all, if he did not give everything to chance, then perhaps everything would have been different. But what is done cannot be undone, as well as what is not done. And now every year on the same day, he went to friend grave. This year ending was no exception.

When he reached the entrance to the cemetery, Finland looked around. No one. Once inside, he scanned the area again. Empty again.

"Hah… Of course there is no one here..." the man smiled slightly at his actions. "When did I become paranoid?."

Even though he says so, he's careful every year. He didn't want anyone to know he was coming here. And to the grave of your enemy. As everyone thinks. But now Fin does not consider that he was his enemy, but on the contrary, as mentioned earlier, wanted to establish relations with him. And no one knew about it. No one but his brother - Sweden. ~~Or someone else?~~ Nothing escaped him. But the Swede did not stop his brother or remind him of the horrors of war. He simply accepted it, because he knew it was useless. "Next year, I won't cover for you in front of my brothers! You should tell them about it..." cold country heard this phrase every year from the elder brother, but the elder continued to cover it up and repeat it from year to year. Even in this.

Stopping at the right grave, he looked at the headstone, which was more like a monument in size than a grave. He lightly brushed the snow from the sign. It was engraved with the word "USSR" and the years of his life. The country squatted down and carefully placed the red flower at the base of the tombstone. He closed his eyes and inhaled the pleasant, frosty air, then exhaled. But it didn't get any calmer. Every time he came here, Fin began to worry about something, and each time he tried to calm himself. But it didn't work. So he just took a pack of cigarettes out of his overcoat. The country didn't actually smoke or welcome it, but this day was an exception. Or rather, this date of each year was an exception. It was the only thing that could calm his nerves at the moment.

As he took a drag, Finn felt the smoke fill his lungs and relax his nerves. Standing up and exhaling tobacco smoke, the North country tilted its head back and looked up at the sky. She gave herself up to memories associated with the Communist. Both good, of which there were very few, and bad. It's still a memory. After all, now for most of the USSR — a relic of the past, no more.

However the flow of memories was interrupted by a soft female voice: "Do you come here every year?" this question sounded more like a statement.

The Scandinavian froze. The hand with the cigarette stopped right in front of his mouth. A shiver ran through his body. He didn't even notice anyone approaching him. The state began to hope that it was some person, and not one of the countries. "Yes, exactly. It's probably just a person. After all, who from the countries would think to visit the cemetery at such a time?" With these thoughts, the North country slowly turned to the stranger.

"Oh, you're even crying, how cute," the girl smiled slightly.

"Oh no..." — all hopes were dashed. After all, before him stood the country, or rather Belarus, the daughter of the very Communist to whom he actually came. "Stop. What? Crying? " — and indeed: salty drops trickled down from Finn's eyes, leaving wet tracks in their Wake. The man hastily tried to wipe away his tears, which caused Belarus to laugh a little.

"You always get dark and angry when my father is mentioned. But you go to his grave yourself and even cry. It's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" the younger country tilted her head slightly to the side and put her hands with the bouquet behind her back.

But Finn didn't answer. He just continued to look at the country before him. She was dressed all in black, as if she had come to someone's funeral: a black overcoat below the knees and black patent leather boots.

At this reaction on the part of the Scandinavian, woman gave him an even bigger smile and looked straight into his eyes.

"But you know," the daughter of the Union moved to the grave. "We all try to hide something from others," she stopped at the grave and put a bunch of blue flowers next to the lonely red flower. "Someone is trying to isolate, as much as possible, and someone — less. And everyone does it in their own way," taking one of the flowers from the bouquet and standing up, she looked again at Finn, who was watching her. "But mostly everyone hides their soft side. And it seems to me that no matter how cold or cruel a person is, he has that soft side, he just skillfully hides it. Probably this side was even at... ~~No. He don't have.~~ " He could not hear her further words because she began to speak in a whisper, and he did not dare to ask again, seeing the sad look that she lowered to the ground, but soon, when she raised it, there was no trace of sadness left. "And all this attracts people in its own way. And the way you hide your relations to countries, the only thing that makes you angry when you mention my father, is also incredibly attractive," Belarus smiled, finishing her monologue.

Now the man was in a bit of shock. He would never have thought that the girl standing in front of him could be like this. ~~Hypocrite?.. No…~~ Even then, when they were establishing relations, signing papers and other things, he always saw her with a sweet and carefree smile and she behaved quite simply and openly, and now she stood in front of him, despite her smile, serious and... _so_ _depressed(?)_. If someone told him about this, he simply would not believe him, but it all happened right before his eyes.

The woman only smiled slightly: "You're new to seeing me like this, aren't you?" and, receiving a nod of approval, she continued: "That's what I told you just now. This is the first time I've seen a side of you that you're usually good at hiding, and you've seen me. ~~Is it the first time?~~ So everything is fair. ~~Lie.~~ "

Fin opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, unable to find the right words.

The sweet smile did not leave the face of the Republic. She again deftly bypassed the cold country and with feline grace headed for the exit. But after a couple of steps, she stopped.

"Come with me."

"To... Where?" Finland said, as if waking from a dream.

"Oh, you can talk?" with "sincere" surprise asked the girl and turned to face the interlocutor to see the reaction.

But he only frowned at the question. And in response, she laughed loudly, and calmed down said: "Oh, come on. It was only a joke," but the Scandinavian's face showed that the joke was not funny.

Belarus shrugged and started to leave, beckoning the man to follow her.

"So where are we going?" the state repeated its question.

The communist's daughter stopped and, with a slight smile, said, "you will see," and then continued walking.

The North country had two options: to ignore the inviting the country or to go after her. But Finn didn't think he had a choice. Because he felt that if he didn't agree to go after her, he would miss something very important and would never be able to find out about it again. And he didn't want to miss it a second time. So he followed the Republic.

* * *

For most of the way, the two countries walked in silence, only listening to the crunch of snow under their feet.

Finland started looking around. At some point, he just forgot himself and mechanically followed the girl, not noticing what was happening around and unnoticed managed to smoke a cigarette. And they are almost out of the city: houses are becoming rare and people are no longer to be found. Only an occasional car passed. They went to the old part of the city, where few people already lived. And Belarus was still confidently moving forward, and soon turned into the road that led to the forest.

In the long time they had been walking, no one had dared to start a conversation first. But the Republic decided to do it: "Unlike other CIS countries, I strongly doubted whether to leave my father and go for free swimming," girl began the story, breaking the silence, drawing Finn's attention. "But my brothers persuaded me to do it. And I did it. And as a result I gained independence… For a while it was very easy and the feeling of freedom was very intoxicating, depriving all doubts, but it did not last long."

After a short pause, the girl turned slightly and made sure that she was being listened to, continued: "Soon the first difficulties came, which were difficult to cope with without the support of father. So I decided not to change much — not to add to my problems," she said with a chuckle. "Even the flag remained the same when the others almost completely changed their own to prove their independence."

Another pause. The Belarusian woman, taking a deep breath of the frosty air, continued: "Remembering the past, it becomes heavy on my heart because our family has broken up. Sadness begins to envelop the soul. And when we left my father, he was very angry: first he tried to persuade us to stay, and then, after signing the papers, he drove us out of the house. He was in a lot of pain then. It hurts that his own children betray him. And perhaps as times we are cause of his... Ahem... "death"..." Republic became not on itself to speak further, but, having breathed in lungs lot more air, continued: "Now everyone yearns for our father and some even cry sometimes. But in those fateful days we left him, leaving him alone... a kind of hypocrisy, isn't it?"

Her listener only nodded weakly at the question. He couldn't understand why she was telling him all this, but he wasn't going to interrupt.

By this time, while Belarus was conducting her monologue, they had already entered the forest.

"One day I decided to visit my father and came to our former home. But it was empty. Only in his office on a chair hung his favorite brown overcoat and hat-earflaps. And there's a letter on the table. Farewell."

There was silence. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. And through the trees, the outline of a house began to appear.

"In letter he said goodbye to all of us and wrote that he forgave us for leaving him like this. And... and..." her eyes began to fill with tears, "and how much he loves us all, and that he should have let us out of the nest instead of resisting it, and…" at this moment, tears started to flow from her eyes, and the words did not want to go, remembering that day, "and asks for forgiveness for shouting at us, instead of wishing us a good journey, as any loving father should do," starting to sob, the Republic stopped.

Finland wanted to go to her and tell her to stop telling him all this because it hurt so much, but the girl's hand held out in front of him stopped him. She quickly wiped away her tears and continued on her way. And Finn had no choice but to follow her in silence.

The house, hidden in the woods, was now clearly visible. And the first thing that caught eye was its size. It was incredibly huge and three-storey.

"After that, I couldn't calm down for three days. And because of the constant hysteria, I decided to run away to our old house, where we lived before we moved to another one. You probably remember it..." Belarus pointed to the towering building ahead, which they actually went to.

"Oh, that it's true..." Looking at the house, Fin realized that it was the same house that he had sometimes visited with the Union and its family before the Winter war, when they still had a good relationship… Memories came flooding back. "How I didn't recognize this road and this house right away... Although it was so long ago, that's probably why I didn't recognize it."

"... and I finally felt reassured. Our father once told us that miracles happen in this place. We just laughed at it and didn't believe it. But he wasn't lying. When I came here, I saw a real miracle of miracles. For a moment, I thought I was dreaming, but it was real. I was so glad that I didn't want to leave, but I had to," and by this time the two countries had already entered the courtyard, which was completely covered with untouched snow. "And I had to keep a secret from the whole world what happened there," girl ended her monologue with a sad smile.

"Why did you tell me all this? And why did we come here?" the Scandinavian still couldn't figure out what it was all about and why she had brought him here, telling him something that probably should have been kept a secret from him.

"Uncle Fin, haven't you figured it out yet?" Belarus somehow mysteriously smiled at that, but the share of sadness left in it.

"Uncle ... Fin?..." - the Republic of Finland was confused by the way the younger country addressed it. "I was only called that then… Before the war… And only the children of the Union... " to man hear this again was a novelty. It had been a long time since anyone had called him that. Although he hadn't liked it very much before. It made him feel uneasy.

The woman realized that the other person had ignored the question and was fixated on what she called it. She decided not to repeat the question, but said the following: "What about why I told you everything… Once I found out your secret, I decided to share my own, so that everything was honest, although I haven't directly voiced it yet. And all this was a small backstory, so that you understand what the secret is, but apparently you did not get it," heard a chuckle.

"I didn't get it... What?" — now the North country was trying to understand what the girl wanted to say with all this. But the puzzle didn't want to come together in a single picture.

Meanwhile, the girl was already opening the door.

"Oh, Yes. The letter also told us to send you his apologies. His apologies for everything. But I decided to leave it out when I told you, because I thought you'd probably get them **in person** right now," she smiled mysteriously. "If of course it's **not too late** " the smile on Belarus's face fell and she went into the house.

Finn, following the Republic, closed the door behind him. "Will I get an apology from the Union **personally**? What does it mean? It can't be that..." - seeing the reaction of the interlocutor, who understood what she meant, the daughter of the Communist grinned, taking off her overcoat and boots. "But what does it mean if it's not too late?»

"So you're telling me that…"

But he didn't finish the sentence when he saw Belarus raise a finger to her lips and say softly: "Shh... Don't talk about it out loud. Even here. Now let's go. His room is on the second floor."

The girl went with a soft step to the stairs, which were located in the middle of the same room. And the Scandinavian hastened to remove his outer clothing and boots. Throwing off everything, he hurriedly followed the departing figure upstairs. Rising, the Republic of Finland looked around. A large hall and long corridors leading deep into the house. The parquet floor was dark in color and covered in some places with red carpets. The walls were dark, too, but a few shades lighter. There were several chairs, a sofa, and a table in the second-floor hall. The rest of the place was empty. In the left-hand corridor, Finn saw the figure of a girl standing by a door, waiting for him. But when she saw that he was looking for her, she opened the door and went inside, not waiting for the guest to come to her, closing the door behind her. Finland hurried after her. As he approached the door, he noticed that there was a sign on it. But when he got closer, he couldn't read what was written there. The sign was incredibly old and unreadable, and there was no time to figure out what it said. The man wanted started to open the door, but his hand stopped at the door handle after he heard a quiet and concerned voice: "Father, are you sure everything is all right? You look even worse today," she said, her voice trembling with concern.

"Not to worry… And you shouldn't come to see me so often… I'm sure you have other things to do... so you don't have to waste time on a dead man like me," on the last words the Union laughed. Or rather, he tried. Replaced by laughter, a choked cough came abruptly.

"Father..." from the tone of her voice, Fin could tell that the girl was frowning.

"Don't frown, honey… So wrinkles appear faster," the communist's voice sounded strangled and hoarse, as if it was difficult for him to speak.

"You'd better take care of yourself…"

There was silence, but soon it was broken by the Belarusian: "Mmm ... Father… Here it is…"

"What?"

"I didn't come alone..." the girl's voice said that she was both uneasy and ashamed at the same time.

"You what?" his brow furrowed.

At that moment, Finland realized that he should still go into the room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He saw a fairly large room and it was light in color, unlike the hall and corridors. Here was a big bed with a pale yellow bedspread, and the wood was birch. A large cupboard on the right side, which was also made of the same wood. All the furniture was made of birch. In the middle was a large sky-colored carpet. The curtains on the window were the same color as the carpet. And next to the bed was a small chest of drawers with an empty vase on it.

The Union was sitting on the bed, and Belarus was standing next to it, twirling a flower in her hand. Everyone paid attention to the newcomer. The girl looked at finn as a savior in this awkward situation, in which she had to find herself through her own fault, and the communist was pleasantly surprised by him.

The Scandinavian heart leaped at the sight of the once great and vast country. The Soviet Union looked like it was about to crumble. And so it was. A little more and it will cease to exist. It seemed that if you touched it, it would turn to dust. Continued to live he probably only thanks to willpower. ~~But willpower is not eternal and it ends at some point.~~

"I... I'll go get some water in the vase..." and with these words girl grabbed the vase and hurriedly went to the exit of the room.

Finn went inside the room to let the girl pass. She walked quietly. So quiet that couldn't even hear footsteps. Only occasionally could be heard how creaks the floor.

The dying man did not take his eyes off the guest. He was very surprised and was ready to see anyone, but not Finland. Then he grinned at his own thoughts and lowered his head.

"I didn't expect to see you. Anyone. But not you, " the Union began.

"Why?" the North country raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. I thought you didn't care about me. Probably. After everything that's happened between us" he said, sounding a guilty.

"I haven't worried about this for a long time. Even wanted the relationship to recover. But I didn't have time. You died a long time ago, in fact," for some reason now fin felt an incredible irritation towards the communist.

"Hah ... Yes… What was I supposed to do?.. All the children left, left their parents nest… I felt worse and worse… So I left a farewell letter… And then arrived here" he said slowly and with small pauses between sentences.

"Why didn't you tell family you were alive? Belarus is the only one that knows."

"I didn't want the others to know. Let them think that I'm dead. I didn't want to see them cry before I died. But I didn't think that my daughter would decide to look here," the voice of the USSR became quieter each time, so Finn had to come closer to hear it. "If it wasn't for Belarus, I would have died long ago. I wouldn't have lived to see it today…"

There was silence between them. No one wanted to continue the unfinished dialogue. The Soviet Union not raised its head again, looking down at its feet. And the cold country stood by and looked at him. So time began to pass: a minute, two, five, ten, fifteen. If Finland looked at the doors, then at the window, then somewhere else, then the owner of the house just sat looking at one point on the floor. But soon he raised his head abruptly, startling the country a little, and looked the Scandinavian straight in the eye. This action made Tom uneasy and he tried not to meet the communist's eye.

This went on for another five minutes. The dying man was trying to find the right words to apologize for everything that had happened. He did not have time to do this when he was officially alive, and thought that he would not be able to apologize himself, so he wrote in a letter to the children to pass on an apology from him. But this was the right time to do it, and he couldn't find the right words.

After all, the Soviet Union had gathered its thoughts and wanted to start a conversation. But he couldn't. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, beginning to flow from his heart through his veins and arteries. And the body began to fall apart into small dust particles. The Communist let out a scream of agony. The pain was so hot and acidic that he felt it literally burn from the inside out. His lungs couldn't cope with the strain and pain, so it was hard for him to breathe. He was panting.

Finland was so startled by the sudden, pain-filled scream of the Union that almost jumped away from him. But then he caught himself and wanted to help the man. He thought of helping Tom to lie down, and reached out to lay him down. But he pulled it back almost immediately. It seemed to Fin that if he touched the USSR, it would immediately shatter into dust. But he couldn't just stand there.

While the Scandinavian tried to collect his thoughts and figure out what to do, the Communist fought in agony. Every time he had an attack, it was like going to hell. It was as if someone had thrown acid on his internal organs and it was dissolving him from the inside out. It seemed that all the blood vessels were about to burst and all his blood would gush out of him like a fountain. He was deprived of all feelings. His entire body was numb and no longer obeying his master. He couldn't feel his arms, legs, or any other part of his body. There was only pain. The pain was unbearable as hell.

Inside of the Republic of Finland grew panic. He couldn't figure out what to do in this situation. Never seen anything like this before. Despite the fact that in the war, too, there were emergency cases that did not like delays, but there were solutions right away. What to do and how to do it, everything was clear. But there was nothing Finn could do now. He didn't know how to help a country that was literally falling apart. However, he did try. Despite all the fears that if he touched the dying man and he fell apart, he decided to put him on the bed. Cautiously, he tried to touch the martyr. The body crumbled a little, but remained in order. And with grief in half, the cold country laid the communist.

And there was a fairly simple, but at the same time complex, question: what to do next? But fin's thoughts were interrupted by a cry: "FATHER!!!" and a terrified woman rushed into the room with tears in her eyes. "Oh, no, no, no. Again?.."

She ran to the bed, leaving a trail of blood. And soon there were scarlet spots on the sky-clear carpet, soaking mercilessly into the carpet. But she didn't seem to feel the wounds on her feet. There was another pain in her head and heart. Pain for father.

"Ch... Chest of drawers… First, second, and third boxes. No matter… Look in each one. There are boxes there, most of them empty, but try to find one that has at least something in it," Belarus turned to Finn, who was just standing next to this unfortunate chest of drawers.

Obeying the girl, the man began to open the boxes and sort through everything that was in them. But the attempts were in vain. All the boxes were empty.

"N... Nothing..." the North country turned to the communist's daughter.

Her face grew paler. A fresh flood of tears came to her eyes. But Republic immediately got up and ran to the door, running out of the room with all her might, ignoring her bleeding feet.

As time passed, girl did not return. By this time, the USSR had stopped screaming, but it was still writhing in pain. And the Scandinavian didn't even know what to do. He just sat on the bed and looked at the owner of the house, who was probably living out his last moments.

Deep in himself, Finland did not even notice that the Communist was staring at him. He was still in incredible pain, but with a last effort he tried to hold on. A hoarse voice roused him from his thoughts: "F... Fin..."

"What?.." the man came out of his trance and noticed the eyes on him.

"Le... Lean... c... closer... I-i... want... to... tell ... you ... some... thing..." each word was given to the Communist with great effort.

"You shouldn't say anything now..." despite his warning, the cold country leaned in, following the request.

"More... lower..." USSR asked, trying to force a smile.

Finn leaned even closer. But it was followed by another quiet "lower". And he closed the distance between their faces even more. Now they were a couple of centimeters apart. The Union tried to get as much air into its lungs as possible. But it was difficult. The air burned in his throat and lungs as if it were hot. But despite the pain and discomfort, he took a deep breath. The guest waited patiently. He understood that the communist was now in an incredibly difficult and painful situation, and that it would probably soon cease to exist.

Another moment and the Soviet Union, ignoring the pain, gently clung to the lips of the Scandinavian, pulling him into a blissful kiss. His left hand clung to the younger man's neck. Finland was taken aback by this turn, but he did not break the kiss, but responded to it. It was their first and last kiss. Each wanted it, but was afraid to admit it to the other. But now all their fears and doubts were gone, and they were enjoying the fleeting moment. Now they have even forgotten what is happening. They enjoyed the moment when their feelings were open to each other: the first and last of their lives. At least one of them was definitely in the last moments of his life.

But as much as would like to, nothing lasted forever. And soon they had to break away from each other.

"Please ... forgive me... for everything ... sorry… I was ... a real egoist..." at the last moment, the Union tried to apologize wholeheartedly to the person who was here.

"Don't say a words… This is unnecessary," a cold country with bitterness, but sincere, smile. "I forgive you for everything... Just don't leave me… I beg…"

The communist only smiled sadly. And the Republic's eyes began to fill with tears. Fin tried to take the hand of the dying man, but when he touched it, it simply crumbled, unable to hold its physical shape. And the rest of the USSR body began to crumble into nothing.

At this moment, Belarus returned. When she saw how her father was now, she let go of everything. And the Cup she was holding crashed to the floor, spilling all the contents, which, spreading out, mixed with the blood. She ran to the bed and more tears welled up in her eyes. "Dad... no ... please... no…"

"Don't... cry... honey..." he tried to smile and put his remaining hand on his daughter's cheek.

But after the touch, the hand turned to dust. The rests of the body also continues to crumble.

"How... I... didn't... want... to see... tears..." with these words, the Union closed its eyes.

The communist's chest stopped rising, indicating that he was no longer breathing. And in a few moments the body was nothing. Leaving behind a void and pain. Pain in the soul of everyone who was present.

Republic was sobbing with her head on the bed. Finland sat on the bed and wept in silence.

* * *

"What's wrong with your legs?" Finn examined the girl, who still hadn't recovered from her father's death even hours later.

The Belarus said something indistinctly, still hiding her face in the blanket. The man sighed.

"I can't hear you. Raise your head," country opened the window, letting the frosty air in.

The Scandinavian rummaged in the pockets of his trousers and only sighed in resignation when he remembered that the cigarettes were still in his overcoat. And the girl turned her head to the side so that the person could hear her.

"I broke a vase… I didn't have time to remove it. And when I heard my father's scream, I ran and, forgetting about the fragments, I stepped on them accidentally... " the girl explained.

"We need to get the shards out and treat the wounds," Fin looked at the carpet. "The carpet is dead."

Belarus only mumbled in agreement and got up from her knees, but when she felt a nagging pain in her feet, she sat down on the bed.

"What was in the boxes?" the older asked.

"Regular painkillers. Father then became better, when the pain went away, " the girl looked at the interlocutor. "I changed them every time, so that it would not be addictive and the effect would not be wasted… But I knew that sooner or later the end would come…"

"Hm, okay..." cold country paused. "You stay here and I'll get the first aid kit…"

"Ok. It's on the ground floor in the kitchen in the lower cabinets."

Finn went quietly to the door. And at the door he stepped carefully, so as not to step in the blood that had not dried because of the water. But, not having overcome the obstacle, he stopped.

"By the way. You also told me, and so did the Union… That I should have received an apology from him, but I never got anything," turning around, the man raised an eyebrow in question.

"Um... a.... I... Well..." the communist's daughter couldn't find the right words. "Well, I guess none of us wanted to remind you... of our father... so... it didn't work out…" ~~She knows more than she's letting on.~~

On this answer the Scandinavian drew his brows together. He realized that the Belarusian did not want to directly answer his question. But he didn't ask now. Having overcome the obstacle on the floor, he was about to leave, but before he could, he heard the voice of the Republic.

"Nothing happened today…"

"What?" the country asked.

"We must act as if nothing happened today," Belarus explained. "I didn't meet you today, and you didn't meet me. And my father has been dead a long time…"

"Yes… Of course… You're right…"

Nothing happened today…

~~Words filled with lies and pain…~~

Not happen…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my English is not so terrible and everything is readable.


End file.
